


Why We're Here

by fifteen, TheArcher



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Transcribed, improvised storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Alex and Charles meet at a protest and talk.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 2





	Why We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a podfic seed fic written by somnolentblue on [podfidic dreamwidth](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/10/seed2.html). We talked this through, improvising based on an idea. Hope you enjoy!

Your browser does not support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [play this podfic](https://archive.org/download/why-were-here-seedfic/WhyWe%27reHere-seedfic.mp3) in another tab.

 **Download:** [MP3](https://archive.org/download/why-were-here-seedfic/WhyWe%27reHere-seedfic.mp3)

**background crowd noises, chanting in the distance**

“I really didn't expect to see you here.”

“Oh, why?”

“Well, because...it doesn't really seem like you're all.... that interested in stuff like this.”

“Alex, I am [sarcastic tone] not interested in standing up for one's beliefs, joining with like-minded individuals? [end of sarcastic tone] That seems like something I would be very interested in.”

“Uh, I guess. I meant more...milling in huge crowds of people.”

He looked down at the professor's wheelchair and immediately looked embarrassed.

“Oh it may not be easy, but neither is getting Sean to finish all of his assignments, and yet I've managed to do that almost every time.”

Alex snorted, “Yeah, I guess that's true.”

Charles raised his hand to a slightly graying woman who was walking towards them. “Professor Delaney, wonderful to see you here! This is my son, Alex.”

“Sorry, Charles, I can't, I can't talk right now. I'm, I'm late to a seminar and all of these protestors have been in the way all week. I need to get going. It was good to see you!” She rushed off.

“Well, I remember Delaney being much more progressive than that.”

“Professor, did you have to lie?” 

“Hmm, did I lie? Now I know there is a couple of booths down the way. I should be able to rest my chair there.” 

Alex nodded and kept his gaze on the ground. He kicked a rock in his path as they headed toward a booth. A young boy runs out of the crowd and nearly trips on Charles's wheelchair. He holds out an arm to steady himself and then apologizes meekly.

“I thought this was a march not a marathon! No, no problem son, get a move on. Keep your head up!”

Alex smiles to himself and, against his own will, a sense of warmth rises in his chest.

_crowd sounds intensify_

Thank you for listening to “Why We're Here” a collaborate seed fic by TheArcher and Fifteen. This was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. Thanks for listening, bye! 

Bloopers:

“Um, what does a biologist wear on a first date? Designer Genes”  
[amused whisper] “Designer jeans”  
**laughter**

Should there be-? Oh, there he is! **electronic noise** Oh that is freaky!  
**laughter**  
“Every time I'm like 'Oh Craig, you still sound like that!'”  
“He doesn't sound, he doesn't sound anything like his picture...”

Transcribed by Caminante


End file.
